Valeera Aelorothi
''Common Statistics Race: Fey'ri Age: 122 Height: 4’9” Weight: 96 lbs Hair: Pale Blonde. Skin Tone: Light Bronze Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Brilliant emerald green. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Noble sun elven Recognizable Features: In fey'ri form, Valeera has large, leathery wings, two upwards rising horns on her head, four small fangs in her front teeth and elongated finger nails. Commonly Spoken Languages: Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Elven, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Graz'zt. Though not a true deity, Valeera is an avid cultist of the Dark Prince. She also pays lip service to Sharess. Class: Sorceress Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: House Aelorothi Fey'ri (most dead or in hiding) ''Ability Scores Strength (9): Due to her inbred heritage and her succubus blood, Valeera is extremely weak when it comes to physical power. She therefore would much rather talk her way out of situations than fight...or better yet, have someone else fight for her. Dexterity (13): Valeera is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. Constituion (9): Also due to her inbred heritage and succubus blood, Valeera's resiliance is light to non-existant. She's as light as a feather and can easily be brought down in close combat, which, out of necessity, she avoids at all costs. She may be and appear weak, but this frailness also adds to sensuality and seduction. The fey'ri considers it a good trade of. Intelligence (15): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Valeera is constantly scheming, coming up with new ideas and plans to serve her dread demon lord. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Valeera's mind is often distracted with thoughts, sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (20): Valeera's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Fey'ri Sorcerer 13 CE Medium humanoid Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; lowlight vision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Elven AC 15 hp 25 Resist fire resistance 10 Fort +3, Ref +8, Will +8; +2 against posion, electricity and enchantment Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee Demon's Caress +6/+1 (1d4 negative energy) Base Atk +6 Frequent Combat Gear wand of domination, wand of missiles, wand of lighting, potion of cure moderate wounds (10) Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 13th): 6th - 5/day - chain lighting, protection from magical energy 5th - 6/day - dominate person, firebrand 4th - 10/day - dimenson door, evard's black tentacles, improved invisibility 3rd - 8/day - curse of the putrid husk, dispel magic, fireball, magic circle against alignment 2nd - 8/day - darkness, endurance, melf's acid arrow, see invisibility, shriveling 1st - 8/day - bestow wound, charm person, chromatic orb, expedious retreat, mage armor 0 - 6/day - acid splash, daze, eletric jolt, flare, light, ray of frost, resistance Spell-Like Abilities charm person 1/day, claudiance/clarvoiance 1/day, darkness 1/day, enveration 1/day Abilities (With Items) Str 11, Dex 18, Con 9, Int 17, Wis 10, Cha 30 SQ alter self, damage reduction 10/+1, familiar (Gral, Quasit demon), immunity to sleep, summon succubus (y'ven) Feats Courteous Magocracy, Craft Rod, Craft Wonderous Item, Simple Weapon Proficency, Toughness, Weapon Proficency (Longsword), Weapon Proficency (Longbow), Thrall to Demon Skills (With Items) Appraise +3, Bluff +25, Disguise +8, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Knowledge (The Planes) +20, Lore +10, Persuade, +23, Spellcraft +20 Carried Possessions combat gear plus "demonweave rainment" (robes, boots, gloves, belt, cloak), necklace "dark beauty", lesser ring of power, ring of health and mind, ring of protection +2, superior rod of negation ''General Character Information Valeera is stunningly beautiful and seductive. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, and is quite skilled at deception and persuasion. She is generally self-centred, though often appears helpful, but it is in the end, for her own gains. She is young, even for a fey'ri, having been born to a decendant house, rather than having been freed from centuries of imprisonment. Valeera holds little of the stigma of hatred and revenge towards other elves, simply seeing all other creatures as playthings for her own goals. Valeera is facinated by her demonic heritage, and is likely to offer herself up to a demon and do its bidding with feverish zealotry. This only increases if that demon is a messenger of her lord Graz'zt. In battle, Valeera likes others to do the fighting for her, either her familiar, summoned creatures or allies. She'll aid with spells and wands when truly necessary. She much perfers to let others waste their strength in battle, partly due to her frail body, but mostly due to the fact she -always- wants to be on top. ''Appearance Foremost, the fey’ri is extremely beautiful. Standing at a mere 4’9”, she is quite small for an elf. Her features are delicate, a sign of this beauty and the result of centuries of inbreeding. Her hair is a silky blonde and her skin is a light, if almost pale, bronze of her sun elven heritage. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are small, but full and tilt perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. The only signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, leathery wings that unfold from her back, two horns that project from her silky hair, elongated finger nails and two small fangs. Some of the Aelorothi described her as a succubus instead of a fey’ri, for she seems to embody the very look of those tempting demons. One noticeable feature she has is her green eyes. Though normally they are simply a brilliant emerald, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow a brightly. Valeera’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Graz’zt ensures she wears little, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Though these clothes may be revealing, they are almost always noble elven in nature, as befits her arrogant sun elf ancestry. Her perfered colours are red and gold, colours ingrained in her from her days among the fey'ri houses, and black, in which she displays to honor Graz'zt. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth with no covering underneath, which reveals her womanhood if there is a strong breeze or she moves her hips seductively. Only recently, Valeera has begun to fully exploit her racial shape-changing skills. Usuaually, she would appear in public as a non-demonic version of her own appearance. She has now opted to use several guises for deception and future goals. The most important disguise is the persona of Dylena Tabika, a tall, tatoo-covered human from Thesk, new to the Cormanthor and the Dales. Valeera hopes she can make some additional contacts, and a name for herself in this persona. Unlike herself, Valeera has made Dylena volopoulous, large breasted, with an hourglass figure. ''Personality Valeera is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, preferring to get what she wants by subterfuge instead of by combat. The fey’ri has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. She is chaotic in the extreme, and her flighty nature makes her unpredictable, and she is prone to sudden acts of cruelty or rage at a moments notice, but she seems to instantly return to her tempting self when her rage is sated. Despite this, Valeera is quite patient and calculating, another aspect of her succubus heritage. Although she does not have infinite patience, she is capable of keeping herself in check…for a time. She takes great strains to appear quite helpful and kind to others, reinforcing her deceptions. Although flirtaious, Valeera does still exude a sense of nobility of her high sun elf heritage. Her clothing reveals this in a way, but her personality and body movement does as well. She uses elequant, long-winded sentences, and she enjoys drinking only the finest quality elven wines, such as Evermead, from an extremely expensive gold goblet. She has several vices, but perhaps the most obvious and most strange is when it comes to her clothing. She refuses, no matter the circumstances or what form she uses, to wear pants or lower undergarments of any kind. She believes she should always have some form of exposure, mainly to entice others, but also considers it a point of pride to have her most intimate parts semi-revealed. To her, it shows confidence and power, and she highly respects women who can do the same, expecting it from any who serve under her. ''Relations with other Races Unlike other fey'ri, Valeera does not perscribe to genocidal and superiority thoughts when it comes to other race, especially compared to humans. Valeera much perfers to spend her time among humanity, whom she finds have more of a carnal lust, and are easier to corrupt than stoic elves. While she does perfer beautiful creatures to ugly ones, she holds a person's use to her as the deciding factor in interaction. ''Background Valeera was born in 1254, to the fey’ri descendant House Aelorothi. These demonic-spawned elves were one of the few houses of original fey’ri that survived the course of the long centuries, free from imprisonment unlike the rest of their kin. Valeera grew up much like the other fey’ri of the house. She was taught the superiority of sun-elven and fey’ri nobility, the strength of her demonic heritage and how to harness the sorceress powers that flowed through her veins. However, Valeera was a restless young elf during her childhood. Due to the secrecy and vulnerability of the small house, only adults were ever allowed to venture out beyond the safety of their home. Valeera chaffed at this constantly, but in truth, found herself quite busy in her childhood. Valeera was constantly pursued by the male members of her family, and she had an insatiable appetite for the pleasures of the flesh. As she grew, her natural sorceresses’ abilities blossomed, only strengthened by her powerful personality. Her charm, charisma, and seemingly natural manipulation was rooted in a more pronounced succubus heritage, and it made her a great prospective fey’ri once she fully matured. As she studied the art, releasing it from within her demonic heritage, Valeera came across one of the many dark tomes of forbidden lore normally kept by the fey’ri. Inside, she found some detail of the demon lord Graz’zt. Patron of seduction, tyranny and despotism, Valeera found the Dark Prince echoed her own sexual passions and leadership ambitions. She instantly became fascinated with the demon lord, looking for any information on his teachings and roads to power. In 1639, Hellgate Keep was destroyed by the Harpers, who unknowingly released the three remaining half-fiends of House Dlardrageth. In the following year, their leader, Sarya Dlardrageth, freed other fey’ri trapped in stasis prisons, and gathered to her the remains of the descendant houses who had survived, the most notable being Aelorothi and Floshin, and took them to a hidden lair, the old elven ruin Lothen of the Silver Spires in the High Forest. Sarya had many plans for the fey’ri, but one of the most important was to ensure she had their complete loyalty. Thus, she forbade any of her children from dabbling too deeply in the roots of their demonic power, especially where demon lords were considered. Sarya feared possible decention, as the fey’ri could split into camps, each favoring a specific lord. Many such demon princes are at odds with one another, which she knew would destroy the fey’ri, and thus, her own control over them. Although her access to Graz’zt’s lore was denied, Valeera quietly and secretly disobeyed Sarya. Using a simple, but modified rite of familiar creation, she summoned herself a quasit that served Graz’zt, to replace her bat familiar. The quasit, named Gral, began instructing her on the Dark Prince’s lore and tenants. With the fey’ri all gathered together, Valeera was approached by many suitors of the other fey’ri houses, and she used them for her pleasure at her whims. However, with the influx of fey’ri, house Aelorothi loosened the restrictions on its children, and allowed some of them to venture into the wider world. Valeera jumped at the chance, wishing to explore the world beyond what she knew, and interact with the various “lesser” races of Faerun. She traveled to Everlund, under her racial shape-changing skills, ordered by her elders to gather information about this mixed-racial city. She learned much about the current state of Faerun, and its most dominate species: humans. Valeera also learned of a perfect cover for her lustful nature. She found a temple to the human goddess Sharess, and revelled in the hedonist sensations. By posing as a worshiper of the lady of pleasures, she could easily mold her own teachings of Graz’zt into that of an established faith…the perfect cover. Gral was constantly by her side, and used his natural shape-changing abilities to turn himself into a panther. The faithful of Sharess held cats in high esteem, and Valeera’s “ownership” of Gral helped her in gaining more acceptance with the clergy. After placing herself as one of the active “faithful” of Sharess, Valeera joined a small adventuring party, made up of young humans, an elf and a dwarf just starting their adventuring careers. She jourined with them, battling creatures and aquiring a small fortune, although none ever found out her true nature. It was during this time, she found herself recalled to Lothen, just as a bloody fey’ri civil war erupted. Sarya, for all her power and malice, focused too heavily on revenge against the elves from generations past. The anger she felt for the surface elves proved to be her undoing. Another of her family, someone Valeera never heard of, slayed the demon queen outright and declared himself leader of the fey'ri. With the fey'ri leadership in chaos, it was that point Valeera choose to make her own escape. She much preferred a life of her own choosing, looking to find out more about Graz’zt and make herself recognized in his dark glory. Although young, Valeera knew the fey'ri were self-destructive in nature, and their houses could never truly win the test of time. Sooner or later, their ire would get the better of them and they would fall. She used her flight to put as much distance as possible between herself and the fey'ri as she could. It was a long journey, and she flied mostly at night, she eventually made her way to old Cormanthor to find her fortunes and pleasures there. ''Goals Valeera’s current plans are varied, perhaps too many to list. Perhaps her most lofty goal is to embrace more of her demonic heritage. She has two goals in this regard, the first is to be able to summon more demons to serve her. A larger, more difficult goal is, Valeera hopes to one day turn herself into either a half-fiend or a full succubus, becoming one with Graz'zt in body, mind and soul. The fey'ri is patient, however, and will only embark on this task when she knows she will not fail. She has started the first step along this road, having been personaly summoned by one of Graz'zt's top lieutenants, Rule of Three, who has granted her the innate ability to summon the succubus Y'ven. ''Demons Alturus Alturus spent the majority of his twenty seven years as a dedicated and loyal followers of Sune. Handsome, if somewhat quiet to those he did not know, he trained to become a templar of her faith. As a fighter dedicated to the temple, he was charged with peserving it, and its clergy's beauty. Now, Alturus is a twisted, vile and throughly evil reflection of his former self. Yet, he did not choose to be this way. Valeera also, did not intend to choose him as her vassal. After using the demonic Soulstone she obtained in the Abyss for her rod Demon's Caress, the fey'ri decided to create another for similar use. After the expendature of much of her personal power and magic, she created the Soulwell of Shadowfury, a similar copy to the original Soulstone. Her desire was to capture the spirit of a fallen paladin, and use the demonic energies to raise it as a Death Knight in her and Graz'zt's service. Unforunately for Alturus, he happened to be the first "noble-appearing" knight she laid her emerald eyes on, and she captured his soul with the baleful orb, corrupting it, instead of a more powerful target. Now, Alturus' essence is stored within the unholy Soulwell to Graz'zt, appearing at his mistress' command Male Death Knight CE Undead Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Common AC 16 hp 45 Resist acid resistance 10, cold resistance 10, fire resistance 10 Fort +7, Ref +11, Will +9 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee claw 1d4 +posion Base Atk +16/+11/+6 Abilities Str 10, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 10 Spell-Like Abilities invisbility 1/day SQ aura of fear 1/day, alternate form (panther), damage reduction 10/+1, immunity: electricity, immunity: posion, spell resistance 14 Feats Dodge, Weapon Finese Skills Hide +19, Listen +17, Move Silently +19, Search +16, Spot +17 Gral Gral appears unassuming for a quasit, his dark green skin covered in warty bumps, his eyes glowing red with malice. His voice is high and winy, and like most demons of his kind, he is a coward at heart. Gral has been with Valeera since she first discovered Graz'zt's lore when she still lived with House Aelorothi in the High Forest. Called originally to replace her bat familiar, Gral has served his mistress by instructing her in Graz'zt's tenants and demonic lore. In his early days, Gral disguised himself as a large, jet black panther with blood red eyes, and was instrumental in Valeera's infilitration of Everlund's church of Sharess. More recently, the quasit has begun to serve as Valeera's scout, spying on the movements and conversations of various adventurers and people the fey'ri finds important enough to keep track of, which delights the demon to no end. When not serving his mistress, Gral spends his time fluttering about Azzagrat in the Abyss. Male Quasit CE Small outsider Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Common AC 16 hp 45 Resist acid resistance 10, cold resistance 10, fire resistance 10 Fort +7, Ref +11, Will +9 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee claw 1d4 +posion Base Atk +16/+11/+6 Abilities Str 10, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 10 Spell-Like Abilities invisbility 1/day SQ alternate form (panther), damage reduction 10/+1, immunity: electricity, immunity: posion, spell resistance 14 Feats Dodge, Weapon Finese Skills Hide +19, Listen +17, Move Silently +19, Search +16, Spot +17 Y'ven Although Gral has been with her longer, Valeera considers Y'ven her favorite demon, for she is also her lover and consort. Her form is inticing, but intensely demonic, with long, wicked talons and sharp legs, revealing her as every bit the demon she is. The succubus first encountered Valeera in the ruins of Elinar, having been dispatched by Graz'zt to "officially" welcome her into the faithful. The fey'ri felt humbled and lusted after this succubus, who only reinforced her superiority at the time. Y'ven gave Valeera the task of finding an appropriate sacrifice if she wanted to fully devot herself to the Dark Prince. After a time, the Demonmistress found a wandering mage, intercepted him outside of Trader's Bay, using her charm and seduction to not only lay him and sacrifice him in the appropriate manner, but also take some of his potent lore books as well. With her succcess, Y'ven gave Valeera her "blessing" as a Thrall of Graz'zt. Later, Y'ven returned to Valeera, needing her assistance against two minor, but rival demon lords of Graz'zt. The succubus planeshifted the fey'ri to Panzuia, the first layer of the Abyss, where she was able to again use her seduction and charm to incapasitate one minor lord, while stealing an artifact to asorb the essence of another. This was the birth of her rod Demon's Caress. Thanks to her devotion to Graz'zt, one of the Dark Prince's lieutenants, the tiefling Rule of Three, used his power to further bring out her demonic blood. Now, Valeera is capable of calling Y'ven to her, in a similar manner demons can summon others of their kind. Y'ven is far more willing to engage in combat than most succubi. She perfers sneak attacks with her own talons, rather than with a weapon. Female Succubus Rogue 5 CE Medium outsider Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Common AC 24 hp 57 Resist acid resistance 10, cold resistance 10, fire resistance 10 Fort +8, Ref +13, Will +7 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee claw 1d8 +3 +energy drain Base Atk +11/+6 Abilities Str 16, Dex 20, Con 16, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 20 Spell-Like Abilities bestow curse 2/day, evard's black tentacles 2/day, haste 1/day, lighting bolt 2/day, vampiric touch 2/day SQ alter self, damage reduction 10/+1, immunity: electricity, immunity: posion, spell resistance 12 Feats Cleave, Dodge, Mobility, Sneak Attack +3d6 Skills Bluff +5, Concentration +10, Disguise +5, Hide +12, Listen +18, Move Silently +12, Persuade, +5, Search +12, Spot +18 ''Cultists and Associates Overview Valeera generally splits her servants and allies into two seperate categories, Arcanists and Retainers. Arcanists are those who are capable of casting arcane magic, and Retainers are anyone who do not. Ideally, her intent is to have all of such individuals worship her demon lord and become avid cultists, but she is extremely patient, also understanding that leaving some uncorrupted as its advantages. Both Arcanists and Retainers are expected to wear the Tower colours of dark red, gold and black. Females in her service are required to keep their lower regions exposed under a loincloth, armored skirt or the like. Retainer William BelaFont William is the first of what Valeera hopes to be many new trusted cultists of the Dark Prince. The fey'ri encountered the young warrior during her expedition to create her death knight, outside a Sunite temple. Through guile, trickery and her disguise as Dylena, Valeera managed to convince William to murder his companion, to save himself and keep a secret. Then, playing the gracious saviour, she offered him a job at her "employers" tower, as a house guard and retainer. William, in his mid-twenties, a strong and capable fighter, he is devoid of wisdom, and thus readily accepted her unholy, honeyed words. Since then, Valeera has used her womanly charms and seductive charisma to convert William to the dark hand of Graz'zt. Because of his lack of will, she found it an easy task to accomplish. Now, Valeera has placed William into a central role in her tower, her major domo and skilled smithy. William greets and see's to the needs of her guests, and of Valeera herself, while also using his skills at the forge to create weapons and armor for her other retainers and goals. Retainer Dodge The man known as Dodge entered Valeera's service shortly after William became her chief Retainer. William caught the thief attempting to ransack her kitchen in the Tower of Arcane Delights, and eliminate his partner. When Valeera returned, William presented her with a bound man, who desperately wished to be set free. Instead of sacrifice him to Graz'zt, as she first desired to do, the fey'ri hit on a dangerously bold plan. She forgave his transgressions, and even paid him a handsome sum of gold, if he would assist her in the Yulash election. He readily agreed, and has henceforth continued to serve his elven mistress...as long as the gold keeps flowing. Unlike William, Valeera has not had the time to fully corrupt Dodge to serve her demon lord. She also keeps him away from William, for Dodge has a ready dislike for the man who caught him and dislocated his shoulder in the struggle. Although strong, fast, quick and smart, Dodge's mannerisms are unsophisticated, and he remains largerly uncultured. Currently, Valeera has assigned Dodge to maintain her small apartment in the dock district of Yulash, and to be her eyes and ears among the working and unsavory class of the city. OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 13 Sorceress Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: One year Category:PC